forever last in love
by Animature
Summary: Ruffy hat sich in Nami verliebt. Er denkt sie liebt ihn nicht. Dennoch macht er ihr ein romantisches Candle light dinner um ihr Herz zu gewinnen.


Wie immer waren wir alle auf dem Schiff mit unseren Aufgaben beschäftigt. Ich saß auf meinem Lieblingsplatz. Von dort aus konnte ich beobachten was auf dem Schiff geschah. Nami lief herum. Ich sah ihre wunderschönen roten Haare. Ich habe noch nie ein so hübsches Mädchen gesehen wie Nami. Oh mein Gott was ist los? Bisher war doch alles so normal und ich hatte keine Ahnung was Liebe überhaupt bedeutet. War es das etwa? Ich erinnere mich an die Situation mit den Kopfgeldjägern als sich dieses Paar am laufenden Band geküsst hat. Damals wusste ich nichtmal was die da machen. Ich war doch so kindisch und naiv. Und jetzt? Jetzt wollte ich mit Nami dasselbe tun. Ihr Haar wehte im Wind und ihr Lächeln bezauberte mich. Ich konnte nicht von ihr wegsehen. Und noch dazu war sie so lieb. Wo findet man ein Mädchen, dass wunderschön wie eine Prinzessin und doch so vertrauenswürdig ist? Ich wusste nur eins. Irgendwie musste ich ihr sagen was ich empfinde. Ich kann das Gefühl nicht unterdrücken auch wenn ich ihr Captain bin und sie wahrscheinlich nichts von mir wissen will. Aber ich muss einfach mutig sein. Ich habe doch sonst vor nichts Angst. Warum dann vor mir selbst? Nein ich muss da durch. Es wurde Abend und nach dem Essen stellte sich Nami an die Reling. Sie schien nachzudenken etwa über mich? Was dachte ich schonwieder! Ich beschloss etwas romantisches für sie zu machen. Ich bin nicht der Typ dafür aber diesmal wollte ich ihr die Welt zu Füßen legen. Ich sprach mit Sanji. Er musste wissen wie man mit einer Frau umgeht. „Sanji du musst mir helfen." „Was ist denn los? „Ach Nami, sie ist so schön und ich möchte ihr eine Überaschung machen. Was soll ich tun? Was glaubst du mag sie?" „Mach ein Candle light dinner für sie. Das ist immer gut. Du brauchst Kerzen, eine rote Rose, einen guten Wein und natürlich auch ein gutes Essen." „Du musst mir morgen helfen das vorzubereiten bitte. Das sieht mir nicht ähnlich aber ich... liebe sie."

Der nächste Abend

Es war alles vorbereitet. Ich überraschte Nami so wie sie es von mir wahrscheinlich als letztes erwarten würde. Sanji hat Essen gekocht, weil ich das nicht kann. Aber sonst habe ich alles selbst gemacht. An Deck stand ein gedeckter Tisch mit Kerzen, Rotwein und dem Essen. Nami kam weil ich sie her gebeten hatte. Sie war total perplex und wusste nicht was sie sagen soll. „ Ruffy... warum das alles und... für mich? Das bist doch nicht du.

Nami war sprachlos. Sie hätte das niemals für möglich gehalten und die Frage war ob sie das überhaupt wollte oder ob sie sich gar nicht wohlfühlte. Ich wollte sie so gern glücklich machen.

„Ja für dich ganz allein Nami. Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Bisher warst du nur eine gute Freundin. Du weißt wie kindisch ich bin und bisher hatte ich keine Ahnung was verliebt sein überhaupt ist. Das alles ist komplett neu und seltsam für mich. Aber du hast alles in meinem Leben verändert. Wenn dein Haar im Wind weht und du lachst geht die Sonne auf , wenn deine Augen mich ansehen versinke ich darin. Ich kann nicht von dir weg sehen. Mein Herz schlägt wenn ich dich sehe und du bist einfach perfekt. Nami ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere in der Welt. Meine Liebe zu dir ist größer als jeder Ozean."

„Ruffy... ich liebe es wenn du so unbeschwert umherspringst, dein breites Grinsen, deine Furchtlosigkeit. Ich bewundere dich weil du soein toller Mensch bist. Für deine Freunde tust du alles, ja du würdest sogar dein Leben geben. Ich liebe dich auch, Monkey di Ruffy."

Dann war der große Augenblick gekommen. Ich ging mit ihr auf die Galionsfigur der Flying Lamb. Sie lag in meinen Armen und es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Wir näherten uns einander. Dann berührten sich unsere Lippen und es war als gäbe es in diesem Moment nur uns beide. Es war eigenartig und doch das schönste was ich je erlebt habe. Mein Herz schlug, ich hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch und ein Glücksgefühl kam in mir hoch. Und nun war ich mit der schönsten Frau der Welt zusammen.


End file.
